Kid Flash's Memorial
by Harper Clan
Summary: Kid Flash has died, and this is his story. And it's told by Nightwing! Shameless Wally Whump included!PLEASE READ! It's good!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/U:**_** Now, I am sure you all are surprised that I started a story about Wally West. But Seriously, I love him. SO this is going to be a long story, and I am probably not going to take more then 10 chapters, but their going to be long chapters. :D See ya at the end! **"I_ hate you!" You scream at your sobbing mother and a sad father. You race out the door so you don't hear anything, and start walking. You don't care where you go, just you have to get away from your place for a while. You see another poster about Kid Flash. You faintly remember Superman telling everyone about Reach and Kid Flash's sacrifice. You feel disappointed that you forgot about a dead superhero/sidekick of your own city so you decide to visit his statue, and pay your respects. You start jogging for the statue, and then you meet up with a group of weird teens. You begin to realize this is the Young Justice League, and you ignore them as you walk. A boy was sobbing his heart out, and a blonde girl was no better. You poke a raven black-haired boy, and ask._

_"What's up with the showers?" You ask, curiosity always kills that cat._

_"You didn't hear? Kid Flash died... That's his cousin, Impluse, and that's his girlfriend, Tigress/Artemis." He pointed to the boy and Girl._

_"Oh. I heard.. I just.." You murmured, and slowly trailed off. You didn't want to open the wound._

_"It's ok. Why are you here?" He asked you than added, "I am Nightwing."_

_"I am Tina Fingal. I'm running from my stupid mean parents." You growled out, and kicked the ground_

_"Huh.. I never saw Kid Flash act like that.." Nightwing murmured_

_"Who?" You asked_

_"Kid Flash. The dead Superhero."_

_"Oh." You blushed,_

_"Can I tell you his story?" Nightwing asked_

_"Why?" You asked, suspicious_

_"Because. Maybe you won't feel so mad at your parents after you hear about it." Nightwing smiled at you, and your heart lurched._

_"Sure. You nodded, and Nightwing began to tell his story._

5-year-old Wally stared at his father's peaceful face as they drove down to his mom's work place.

"Daddy?" Wally asked

"Yes, Wally?" Rudolf asked, as he smiled. Wally was an innocent little child.

"What would you do, if I became a Superhero?" Wally asked, innocence radiating off him. Wally saw a new superhero named Flash, and Wally liked him.

"Who do you wanna be like?" Rudolf asked, curiosity always killed the cat

"I wanna be like Flash." Wally stated, seriousness was imprinted on his chubby face

"Wally. Flash isn't going to last. Flash is new, and Flash is way too cocky. He needs to get down to earth. He thinks that his super speed is going to keep him alive, and that's not true." Rudolf stared at the roads, with a frozen frown

"Oh.. Then.. I'll be a lawyer." Wally nodded, and promptly fell asleep. Rudolf chuckled, when he swerved the car, and crashed into someone else, and slowly started to tip-off the road near the cliff.

"Help!" Rudy screamed, and everyone started to pull out their cell phones. But the car was already tipping, and Wally wasn't buckled in. He tumbled out of car, and hit his arm and started to shriek and cry. Superman floated, and caught Wally while Flash who didn't do anything cuz he was chatting on the phone. Wally was too innocent to understand anything, but that's when everything changed for Rudolf.

_"Wait.. Doesn't this story have something?" You asked, staring at Nightwing who was wiping his cheeks, furiously_

_"What do you mean?" He asked you, looking down and kicked the ground_

_"I mean. Is this is? Why was Rudolf mad?" You asked, and he smirked_

_"You have to finish hearing the story. Can I continue?" Nightwing smiled, and then added, "I'll just summarize the story. Because Kid Flash's story is very long, and could take up a day." You nodded and he continued._

Wally was able to get out of the scrap with a broken arm, and that was it. Rudy slowly started to get bitter because of how Flash acted. Rudy began to change extremely, and started to lose cases as a Lawyer. Wally and Mary were completely oblivious to the bitter change that had Rudy clasped in its grips. Rudy started to drink and occasionally do drugs.

Rudy slowly began to yell at Wally about everything. Rudy only saw Wally as an outlet for his anger. Finally, when Rudy was laid off work, he punched Wally in the gut. Things started to change for the better for a while. Rudy got a better job as a Lawyer underling, and apologized to Wally.

Of course, all good things some come to an end. Mary lost her Librarian job, and started to complain more and more of what a chore Wally West was. They started to yell and holler once more at Wally. Wally, having no idea what was going, became depressed. Mary got a kick in the rear end, when the teachers called her, telling her Wally was depressed. Mary and Rudy quickly changed him.

At age 6, Rudy and Mary started to hit Wally in a drunken anger. They of course, apologized, but Wally stopped trusting them. Rudy became addicted to Achohol while Mary to a blink into reality. She quit, but didn't stop yelling at Wally. When Iris called Mary with 'good' news. She was getting married to a wonderful man, Barry Allen. They started to drive to Central City continually, to help Iris. Mary often brought Wally, telling him to behave.

Iris asked for Wally over the summer as a 'wedding' present, and Mary quickly agreed. As Mary was willing to give up Wally, even for a while. Wally meet multiple heroes in disguise while he was with Iris, and those heroes in disguise quickly became his best friend. He, than, met his soon-to-be-best-friend/brother, Roy Harper (Original One). Over the summer, Wally changed. After meeting so many heroes, he became convinced that Barry Allen was Flash.

Wally figured out that he was correct, and confronted Barry about it. Barry told him what exactly happened, and Wally realized all the friends that he met, were superheroes. Wally went home at the end of summer, and started elementary school. He kept the secrets of the superheroes, and continued to be beaten by his parents.

Then came that fateful age of 10. Wally was desperate to become a superhero/sidekick to Flash, so he blew himself up. Wait, I mean, he performed the experiment that gave Flash's powers, and blew up The West's Home. To say his parents were angry was an understatement. Wally managed to get to Central City, and tell Barry and Iris. Barry and Iris told no one of what happen in exchange of Wally staying with them as long as he wanted.

Wally was able to overcome his fear of adults, and became Flash's sidekick, Kid Flash. While he was playing superhero by night, he stayed with his Uncle and Aunt.

After about a month as Kid Flash, Kid Flash started a team with Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian. They began to -

_"Wait. What happened to Rudy and Mary West? And who is Wally West?" You asked, now getting more confused._

_"Rudy and Mary West were 'happily' living together. Wally West __**is**__ Kid Flash." Nightwing smirked at you._

_"Oh." You blushed, feeling dumb_

_"Now. If you let me continue." You nodded, and Nightwing_ continued.

As I was saying, They began to have more missions, and their 'den mother' was either Black Canary or Captain Marvel. Slowly the team started to grow, but the main members were Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Ms. Martian, and Artemis. They finally meet a enemy called the Reach.

Now the Reach wasn't normal. They were space scarabs. Anyway, at the end of defeating the Reach, Wally ended up to sacrifice himself for the sake of the world. They thought he died, but he only gained more speed. He was able to do all the things his

_"One more question. Who's Artemis?" You asked_

_"Kid Flash's girlfriend. Tigress." Nightwing pointed to The Blonde girl, and you nod. You feel so much, and you immediately anger at yourself for allowing emotions._

_"Now." Nightwing smirked, and continued_

But all good things mustn't stay, and bad things must come, and it came as a villain. As usual.

Kid Flash was glaring Luthor who smirked like no end.

"Could you please stop smiling?" Kid Flash grunted as he fought Clayface.

"Nope." Luthor laughed that cackle, and Kid Flash winced

'**Robin? I am never going to tease you about your cackle.' **Kid Flash grunted, as he thought through the mental link.

**'I am going to keep you on it.' **Robin cackled through the link, and Kid Flash groaned.

"What? Am I boring you?" Clayface asked, and then laughed, "Good. We have a new helper."

"BY helper... You mean.. Minion... But you guys aren't that funny minions in Despicable Me." Kid Flash panted

"Oh no... You'll find him much more dangerous. Meet Professor Zoom." Clayface smirked in his triumphant

"Who? Zoom? Original. What does he do? Is it a girl? Does he go zip and simple run?" Kid Flash grinned back, and bantered. He alway's liked to banter the criminals a bit, and then he ran. He grabbed a tazor and jabbed into Clayface and turned it on. Clayfaced shrieked, and broke apart. Kid Flash wiped the dirt, and all of a sudden flew across the room.

_"What happened?" You asked, worried for Kid Flash_

_"Wait.. So impatient." Nightwing continued the story with a smirk and you chuckled a bit._

A man in Flash's suit except in reverse colors stood, vibrating. The man smirked, and then spoke, "Hello, Kid Flash. I am Professor Zoom. You may call me Zoom."

"Hello, Dorkhead. My name is Kid Flash, and you are going down." Kid Flash imitated, as he grabbed his dislocated shoulder and set it back in.

"Haha. Don't intagonize me. I have powers beyond belief." Zoom glared, and Every superhero/superheroine gathered behind Kid Flash. And ever Villain gathered behind Zoom.

_"THis is getting a bit too crazy.. Don't you think?" You asked Nightwing_

_"Superhero's life is crazy." Nightwing smirked, and You laughed. Nightwing continued._

"Wally.. Wally.. Wally.. Haven't you learned anything? Don't I even look familiar?" Zoom asked Kid Flash.

"Nope." Kid FLash shook his head,

"Then Nightwing and Robin II should be able to help you." Zoom laughed, and the familiar laugh sent chills down the backs of everyone.

"... KF... He's.. You." Nightwing murmured, and everyone gasped.

_You looked at Nightwing with an eyebrow raised, and he shrugged._

OK. Not everyone gasped, but you get the picture.

"You maybe be me, but I have friends who can help me, and can help you." Wally stared straight at Zoom. And Zoom's lips curled in a sadistic smirk, and he laughed. The laugh continued, and Wally's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Your such a jerk!" Wally growled

"Would you like me to burst your 'secret idenity'?" Zoom snarled right back, and everyone's eyes grew

"Would you like to keep your mouth shut? Jerk?!" Wally snarled right back

"Yep.. I see the similarities." Nightwing murmured, and Wally/KF shot him a look. Nightwing shrugged, and Zoom laughed once more.

**A/U: And this is were the story ends for now. Do you like it? Review please! Thanks**


	2. Author's NOte!

**So this story is now under Hiatius. I will be coming back, but I would like to start and finish a new story for a friend. She wrote this amazing poem, and I love it. She has granted me permission to write about it. It's going to be a short story but Wally WHUMP! So stay aware for a new story coming out under my supervision. **

**If you have any ideas under this story, go head and review or pm me. I will be availiable for anyone and everyone. **

**If you have any ideas for the other story, "Smiles and Laughter", go ahead and review this or pm me. **

**The Plot of "Smiles and Laughter", is going to be Wally depressed and cutting. I'm going to change some things, so please don't be mad. I am going to have a big confrontation in the later chapters, and I'm going to have Artemis act like a dog a bit more then ever. I want Artemis to be a good reason for Wally to be depressed and to start cutting. Eventually I will lead them back together, but I dunno yet.**

**My other story, "Time Crashes" is officially finished! I will be going back soon and revising it, so stay tuned!  
**

**If you have some ideas for a new story, pm me**

**If you need some help or just wanna talk, pm me.**

**If you need a friend, pm me**

**I am always open to fellow fans. :D**

**Harper Clan**


End file.
